Kříže
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Pro lásku by udělala cokoliv. Cokoliv... NataliaxIvan, později Natalia/Dánsko. Warning:Smrt *většiny* postav, kanibalismus proto to M .


Natalia si vždycky myslela, že Ivan existuje právě pro ni. Jenomže, dokáže Ivan ustát všechny projevy její "lásky"?Psáno po Vánocích, v trochu zvláštním rozpoložení, s úžasně ispirativní hudnou Within Temptation. Pro ty, které neodradil stručný popis, opakuju, smrt většiny postav, různými způsoby, násilí je popsané...tak nějak polovičatě, takže by to nemělo být nijak hrozné, ale...píšu to jen pro ten pocit, že jsem vás varovala;)

* * *

**Kříže**

Kříže… polámané kříže zabodané do země, uspořádané do kruhů, hnijící a ztrouchnivělé. A ve středu těch podivných kružnic jeden velký, nerozbitý.

Tichem ledové pustiny se nese nářek plný beznaděje, bolesti a strachu, slzy tryskají z prázdných očí, hledají si cestu přes pobledlé tváře a dopadají na vyvýšeninu pod dívčinýma nohama. Vpíjejí se do sněhu a zvolna zamrzají, nad hrobem jejího bratra.

Z nebe padají sněhové vločky, nese je vítr, v jehož kvílení se dá rozeznat i vzdálené vlčí vytí. Dívčiny roztrhané šaty divoce povlávají, ledové krystalky se zarývají do její odhalené kůže. Cítí chlad, který jí svírá zvenku a zároveň pramení z jejího nitra.

Natalia ztěžka zvedne pravou paži, necitlivými špičkami prstů se dotkne nejvyššího kříže. Jemným, milujícím pohybe, odhrne sníh z místa, kam před několika hodinami vyryla _jeho_ jméno. Jméno toho, kterého milovala víc, než cokoliv na světě, neboť ho milovala dvakrát, jako bratra a jako muže. Milovala ho tak, jako nikdo jiný, víc, než by kdokoliv vůbec kdy mohl, a přece, její láska a touha jej nakonec přivedly až sem.

Udělala krok a pak další. Její bosé nohy se bořily do sněhu, trvalo jí dlouho, než došla k prvnímu z malých křížů. Byl to ten nejstarší, ten hrob vykopala ještě v létě, když se louka zelenala a slunečnice kvetly. Rukama smetla sníh ze sotva viditelné řádky písmen. Do prstů se jí zaryly třísky, její rudá krev zbarvila sníh do růžova.

Nápis se stal díky krutému počasí nečitelný, Natalia však věděla, co tam stojí. Dokázala by i poslepu říct, který hrob komu patří… byla to koneckonců ona sama, kdo je všechny kopal, kdo stloukal kříže… a kdo všem vzal život.

Věděla, že hluboko pod ní leží ostatky muže jménem Alfred F. Jones. Kdykoli si na něj vzpomněla, vybavila se jí rudá a horká krev tryskající z rány, přelévající se přes její ruce pevně svírající nůž. Bylo to to jediné, co se jí vybavovalo z onoho dne. Ze dne, kdy poprvé zabíjela, pro lásku k _němu_. Nic jiného, jen vyhasínající modré oči lesknoucí se slzami, jen překvapení ve tváři, jen umírající hrdina padající k jejím nohám. A taky pocit nesmírného zadostiučinění. _On_ bude mít jistě radost, jeho nevětší nepřítel už mu nikdy nezasadí bolestivou ránu, už nikdy nebude poutat _jeho_ pozornost.

A ve chvíli, kdy Alfred vydechl naposledy, Natalia si uvědomila, že je jen první z mnoha. Jen nevýrazná tvář v davu. Najednou si uvědomila, kolikrát ještě bude muset zabít, aby odstranila všechny, kteří stojí mezi ní a jejím milovaným.

Vlčí zavytí, tentokrát mnohem blíž, jí vytrhlo ze zamyšlení. Překvapeně pohlédla na své prsty rozedřené do krve. Hlavou jí opět probleskla vzpomínka, na stejný den, jako před pár okamžiky. Její ruce krvácely úplně stejně, když bez lítosti drtila Texas v dlani, kousky skla se jí zarývaly hluboko do masa, ta bolest jí však přinášela zvrácený pocit štěstí.

Věděla ale, že opravdové štěstí pocítí až ve chvíli, kdy budou všichni mrtví, bude jen _ona_ a _on_, bratr a sestra, muž a žena, dva, co se stanou jedním.

A proto ještě téhož večera připravila dva kříže. Jeden pro mrtvého a druhý pro toho, co se k Jonesovi již brzy připojí.

Jméno toho, jež nebyl _jeho_ nepřítelem, ale přece se často stával středem _jeho_ pozornosti, příliš často na to, aby ho mohla nechat žít.

_Vlny se tříštily o skaliska, stejně jako jeho tělo když dopadlo na tvrdý kámen. Rudá krev zbarvovala bílou mořskou pěnu, viděla to i z výše útesu, ze kterého před pár okamžiky svrhla jednoho ze svých soků v lásce._

_Přestože to bylo nebezpečné, sešplhala dolů. Yao Wang ležel mrtvý na skále, vytřeštěné zlaté oči upřené na ocelově šedá mračna na nebi, z úst mu po tváři stékal pramínek krve. Hlasitě se zasmála, přes vlny ji však nebylo slyšet._

_Po několika dlouhých chvílích odtrhla zrak od nehybného těla a ovázala jej provazem. Jeden jeho konec pevně sevřela v dlani a začala šplhat zpět nahoru. Její rty byly neustále zkřivené ve zvráceném šklebu. Být to kdokoliv jiný, tělo by nechala, aby jej pohltilo moře. Ale s nejstarším, a jak si dokázala, rozhodně ne nesmrtelným, ze států měla lepší plány._

_Do hrobu pak v noci ukládala jen kosti a kostým pandy. Kopala a stavěla kříž, zatímco_ on _si pochutnával na výborných domácích_ masových _pirožcích…_

Další kříž, další jméno. Pod jejíma nohama teď odpočíval Kiku Honda. Věděla, že by ho zabila stejně, ale ten den, kdy přišel i do jejího domu hledat svého ztraceného bratra ho přivedl na onen svět dříve, než zamýšlela.

_Tušil něco. Určitě něco tušil. Jeho tvář byla nehybná, zvláštní nepřátelský lesk v jeho očích pokaždé, když na ni pohlédl, to však potvrzoval. Stačila malá nepozornost z jeho strany, její prsty pevně sevřely jílec jeho meče, katana zasvištěla vzduchem a chryzantéma uvadla. Tělo a hlava dopadly na zem, každé zvlášť, stěny malé místnosti byly postříkané krví, karmínová tekutina potřísnila i nízký strop._

_Pohřbila ho ještě toho dne, když se jí dalšího rána Kaťuša zeptala, proč má v předsíni samurajský meč, raději změnila téma._

Arthur Kirkland. Další ze Spojenců. Honosili se sice spojenectvím, ale když to její milovaný opravdu potřeboval, nechali ho v tom samotného. _On_ o tom občas mluvil, _jeho_ oči se při tom leskly nenávistí. Proto ten, který se nazýval gentlemanem, přestože jeho chování tomu neodpovídalo, musel také zemřít.

_Toho dne v Londýně pršelo. Když jí otvíral domovní dveře, řekl jí, že v jeho zemi skoro vždycky prší. Jeho oči byly podivně zamlžené, dovtípila se, že tenhle nepřítomný pohled má ode dne, kdy se dozvěděl o Alfredově smrti._

_Hrnek horkého čaje, který sevřela pevně v dlaních, jí rychle vrátil cit do zkřehlých rukou. Zbraň proto mohla držet pevně a její zásah byl přesný. I kdyby Arthur měl svou někdejší pirátskou rychlost, dobře mířené kulce by stejně neunikl. I kdyby chtěl. Zdálo se však, že odchod do druhého světa vítá a doufá, že se již brzy setká s Alfredem. Dobře si všimla, že když umíral, v ruce pevně svíral zbytky Texasu, které nechala na místě činu._

Další kruh. Kříž, který teď čistí od sněhu, jí připomněl rozedrané šaty, které sotva chránily před zimou.

_Trny pěstěných růží rozdíraly její šaty i odhalenou kůži, když se plížila pod okny zámku Francise Bonnefoye. Zevnitř se ozývala hudba, hlasy a jasný dívčí smích. Zvonil jí v uších, ale tentokrát jí to nevadilo. Věděla, že brzy utichne._

_A nemýlila se. Dívky křičely a utíkaly z tanečního sálu, zatímco její prsty se pevně sevřely kolem Francisova krku a odřízly ho od života. Chvíli chroptěl a snažil se ji odstrčit, jeho touha po životě se však nemohly vyrovnat síle, kterou jí dodávaly myšlenky_ na něj.

_Bylo to poprvé, co zabila bez krve. Přišlo jí to podivně nepřirozené, neměla však čas se tím zabývat. Raději rychle vyvlekla jeho tělo ven a táhla ho po prašné cestě pryč, zatímco dívky křičely stále hlasitěji, uvězněné v zámku stravovaném plameny._

Téměř jako by ucítila závan štiplavého kouře. Její vzpomínky se s každou vraždou stávaly souvislejší, potěšení ze zabití již dávno nebylo jediné, co utkvělo v její mysli.

Pomalu přešla ke dvěma křížům blízko u sebe. Nikdy nevěděl, které tělo komu patřilo, proto je pohřbila do stejného hrobu.

_Nebylo těžké přestříhat drátky v perfektním německém voze. Nebylo těžké je sledovat a bylo vzrušující sledovat, jak nic netušící dvojice kráčí vstříc smrti. Dokázala si představit strach v Ludwigových očích i křičícího Feliciana, když se jejich auto_  
_nekontrolovatelně vřítilo do zatáčky, aby vzápětí vylétlo ze silnice. Dál neviděla, co se stalo. Z bezpečné vzdálenosti, skrytá za keři u cesty, jen uslyšela hřmot výbuchu. Po chvíli z rokle začal stoupat hustý šedý dým._

_Hned, jak to bylo možné, sešplhala dolů, aby vyzvedla jejich ostatky. Výbuch však byl silnější, než čekala, téměř celé dopoledne sbírala ohořelé kusy těl rozeseté po ožehnuté půdě._

_Nesnažila se přijít na to, která končetina je čí, prostě je všechny nasypala do jedné hluboké jámy. Koneckonců… spolu zemřeli, tak proč je taky spolu nepohřbít._

Osa i nepohodlní Spojenci tedy byly odstraněni, tím ale její cesta za láskou zdaleka neskončila. Gilbert Beillschmidt upoutal pozornost jejího bratra dlouho před tím, než ona sama spatřila světlo světa a než poznala _jeho_ samotného.

_Zatvářil se trochu překvapeně, když se poprvé napil piva, které mu přinesla. Prý, že chutná zvláštně. Ale ne špatně. Vypil půllitr až do dna, otřel si pěnu z horního rtu a zlatavý mok ocenil. Usmála se, její oči zůstaly chladné. Její pivo samozřejmě bylo skvělé. Bylo skvělé proto, že o chvíli později se na zemi zmítal v křečích a křičel o pomoc. Smála se doopravdy, když pohřbívala jeho tělo._

Proti jejímu milovanému mnohokrát pozvedl meč i muž jménem Berwald Oxenstierna. Hrob sdílel se svou _manželkou_.

_Trochu se divil, když si od něj vypůjčila_ jeho _vodovodní trubku, nikdy se nezeptal, na co ji potřebuje. Berwald se taky divil, když Natalia zazvonila u jeho dveří, s kusem ledově chladné oceli v ruce a nenávistným leskem v očích. Než však stačil zabouchnout dveře, tvrdý úder kovu mu zpřerážel žebra._

_Oslepený bolestí se pokusil utéct, ona ho však následovala a nedala mu šanci přežít. Snažil se uprchnout, temná silueta však byla stále za ním, paže s vražedným nástrojem se co chvíli zvedala k dalšímu úderu. Trvalo dlouho, než vydechl naposledy, dávala si pozor, aby mu nezpůsobila smrtelná zranění příliš brzy._

_Na stěně ulpěly kapky krve smíšené s kousky šedavé hmoty, když mu posledním úderem rozdrtila lebku. V nastalém tichu byl najednou slyšet každičký zvuk, včetně tichých kroků ozývajících se z chodby._

_Pak zaslechla tichý hlas volající Švédovo jméno. Očima rychle přelétla místnost, do které se Berwald dovlekl ve snaze zachránit si život. Po rychlé úvaze se schovala za těžký sametový závěs kousek od mrtvého těla a vyčkávala._

_Po chvíli se ve tmavé chodbě rozsvítilo a na podlahu místnosti dopadl paprsek světla a malý stín. Tino Väinämöinen vešel do místnosti a téměř v té samé chvíli zakřičel hrůzou, když spatřil nehybné tělo na podlaze a zející otvor v lebce mrtvého._

_Rozsvítil i v pokoji a obezřetně přešel blíž k tělu. Sklonil se k němu a trochu zmateně se snažil nahmatat puls, jasný záblesk oceli však bylo to poslední, co spatřil, než se se sraženým vazem zhroutil k zemi._

_Nakonec dospěla k závěru, že jí to ušetřilo práci. Půda už byla skoro zmrzlá, bylo těžké vykopat i jeden jediný hrob. Koneckonců je chtěla zabít oba…_

Osamělý kříž, téměř napůl rozpadlý. Stloukla ho dlouho před tím, než Felikse Łukasiewicze zabila, mnoho týdnů před tím, než záhadně zmizel ze svého domu…

_Nebylo těžké ho unést a už vůbec nebylo těžké z něj udělat návnadu. Vybrala si k tomu jeden obyčejný týden, kdy její milovaný bratr odjel na setkání G8 a jeho dům byl docela prázdný. Zavlekla Felikse do jedné z podzemních kobek, kde ho nechala pár dnů vyhladovět. Když se jí zdál dost vychrtlý, odvedla ho do mučírny, velké místnosti, na kterou byl_ on _velice hrdý._

_Jeho hlas se mezi chladnými stěnami rozléhal, nahrávka, kterou poslala k Baltu, musela být velmi působivá._

_Přišli, všichni tři. Jenže to už byl Feliks dávno zakopaný a na jeho těle se i v té nejtvrdší zimě živili červi. To však nevěděli, když je, převlečená za neznámou ženu, odvedla daleko do sněhové pustiny._

_Tu noc vyli vlci hlasitě. Když ráno utichli, vydala se do pustiny znovu, a posbírala téměř všechno, co z Baltských států zbylo. No… nebylo toho moc._

_Ten den však musela vykopat ještě jeden hrob. Toris, Raivis i Eduard už byli ze hry, nikdo jí už neměl stát v cestě. Ale přece, zdálo se, že čtveřici postav, z nichž se vrátila jen jedna, zahlédly odcházet nepovolané oči._

_Nikdy nechtěla Kaťušu zabít, a přesto to nakonec musela udělat, neboť on sice o úmrtích vědět měl, nikdy však neměl zjistit, že je všechny zabila ona._

_Kaťuša se toho večera chovala podivně, kladla zvláštní otázky, a příliš často zalétala očima k samurajskému meči na stěně nebo podivným skvrnám na koberci. Všimla si i sestřiných mozolů na rukou, nejspíš se dovtípila, odkud pocházejí._

_Kaťuša nikdy nebyla hloupá, ale nebyla ni dost chytrá na to, aby mlčela. Proto i její břicho rozpáral ostrý nůž, ten samý, který z mapy vymazal Ameriku. Kaťuša vyděšeně křičela, když se jí na košili rozvinul rudý květ, její hlas však brzy utichl, když jí sestra rozťala hrdlo._

_Všichni mrtví, všichni shnilí, všichni několik sáhů pod zemí. A přesto se její sen, tak blízko svému naplnění, zhroutil. Iluze, o šťastném životě se roztříštila, když následujícího rána přišla do jeho domu, utěšit ho, byla si jistá, že tentokrát ji neodmítne._

_Nedokázala uvěřit svým očím, když spatřila tělo lehce se pohupující v závanech větru, zavěšené na stromě. Šálu pokrytou krystalky ledu přeřízla snadno, život svému bratrovi ale vrátit nedokázala._

Další hrob, tentokrát ve středu bludných kruhů, které tvořila týdny před tím. Kříž větší, než všechny ostatní a jméno Ivan Braginski. Všechno, co kdy chtěla získat, se rozkládalo pod jejíma nohama, ten, který měl ovládnout svět, byl zvolna požírán brouky a červy.

Vlci už byli blízko, cítila jejich přítomnost, stejně jako oni cítili ji. Vítr přinášel zvuky jejich hlasů, a oni přicházeli stále blíž a blíž, přilákáni pachem krve a umírajícího. Věděla, že ji začnou požírat za živa, až bude ležet ve sněhu, neschopná pohybu, končetiny tak chladné, jako led pod nimi.

Stahovali se kolem ní, kruh, který tvořili, by mohl být stejně dobře stvořen z dalších křížů. Slyšela jejich vrčení, jež přicházel ze všech stran. Chtělo se jí utéct, ale neměla kam. Ačkoliv ztratila veškerou vůli k životu, nechtěla zemřít sama v pustině.

Náhle jeden z vlků za ní žalostně zavyl a zvířata se vystrašeně rozutekla.

Chtěla se otočit, ale než její ztuhlé tělo zareagovalo, zakrvavené ostří sekery ji zastudilo na krku.

Neodvážila se ani pohnout, snažila se jen v mysli vypátrat, kdo by to mohl být.

Horký dech ji zalechtal na šíji, když neznámý zašeptal její jméno a ruka v rukavici jí zakryla oči.

Temnota, která následovala, trvala několik dní, možná týdnů. Když se probudila, zjistila ke svému překvapení, že nemá omrzliny a že všechny rány, které měla toho dne, se zahojily.

Vstala z postele, vyšla z pokoje a nejistými kroky bezcílně bloumala po chodbách velkého domu, který neznala.

Zvědavě otvírala dveře od pokojů, všechny do jednoho byly prázdné. A pak za sebou zaslechla kroky, stejně jako toho dne, kdy měla zemřít, a přesto jí bylo dovoleno žít dál.

Překvapeně se otočila, než však stihla cokoliv říct, neznámý muž se k ní sklonil a jejich rty se setkaly. Nebránila se, nebránila se ničemu, co s ní později dělal.

Brzy zjistila, že Ivan nejspíš nebyl ten pravý, a taky že nedokázal snést samotu, kterou mu způsobila. Brzy začala pro lásku zabíjet znovu, když on stál po jejím boku. Brzy už zůstali jen oni dva.

Brzy se svět stal jedním velkým Dánskem…


End file.
